Yodo's Story
by YYTQiu
Summary: Ever since she was a child, she was surrounded by war. The chaos will soon tear her family apart...


First of all, let me explain who Yodo is, (those who already know can skip this part but I suggest that you read even if you know) she is the daughter of Oichi and Nagamasa Azai. She is mentioned in one of Nene's cutscenes, I think it is Hardship Of Travel, couldn't be sure… Yodo's nickname is Chacha, she is one of Hideyoshi's courtesan. She is also the mother of Hideyori Toyotomi. She appeared in Kessen. There is NO mention of her life as a courtesan nor her son Hideyori, this is just a fanfic on what her life might had been like from MY opinion. You will get the hang of the story as I move on…

**Yodo's Story**

**Chapter 1**

"Go back to the Oda…" shadows could be seen in one of the rooms in Odani castle… A man's voice was heard, it was Nagamasa's…

"But Nagamsa I…I…"

"Take Yoda and go… You belong with your brother… Please…" Oichi nodded with a frown and went over to where Yodo was playing with her kendama. She gave the little girl her hand and she took it without hesitation. "Where are we going mummy?"

"We are going to pay Uncle a visit…" Oichi was fighting back the tears that were forcing their way out.

"Is daddy coming?" Oichi didn't reply, she just continued walking… Yoda turned her neck to look at her father, but instead of looking at her, he turned his back and stared out of the window. She then turned to look at her mother, but she was still emotionless, walking as though she was on auto-pilot… Yodo didn't like this atmosphere, it was horrifying, any child would have cried at that time…

_I knew this day would come eventually, The Asakura ARE after all an enemy of the Oda… All I could hope for right now is that brother will have mercy on Nagamasa… Which I doubt… Those happy days… Only if I can live them again…_

After a few hours walk, Oichi arrived at the Oda's camp… Nobunaga was waiting for them…

"Ah… Oichi…" Noh was right behind him, sensual as always…

"Brother…"

"Oichi, you must be _tired_… Allow me to bring you to your room…" Noh stood up and motion Oichi to follow her. Yodo was still holding on to her mother's hand, petrified by the events happening around her. Noh shown Oichi to a well lit room, there was a bed, an oil lamp, a table and a chair. Yodo was delighted to finally see something cheerful, she let got of her mother's hand immediately and started dancing for joy around the room, humming a happy tune. Oichi smiled for the first time since she entered the castle. "Thank you Lady Noh, we will be fine for now…" Noh nodded and left the room.

"Heehee… Ha…"

"Yodo behave yourself…" Yodo stopped running around at once and sat on Oichi's lap. Oichi stroked through the girl's hair and thought about how much she is like her father. She inherited his blonde hair, that's for sure. She has the same beautiful eyes as well. She also has a cheerful attitude. Of cause, she also inherited some of Oichi's features. She was just as good as Oichi at playing the kendama, maybe even better. Yodo rocked gently on Oichi's lap, giggling all the way.

Out of the blue, a messenger entered the room, out of breath. "The Azai have entered the main camp!" Yoda froze. "Mummy…?" Oichi stared into mid air. Yodo looked back at the messenger who was still kneeling down. Yodo jumped off her mother's lap and ran out of the room. She ran and she ran, she ran down the stairs and headed for the battlefield…

The first thing she see will be her father --- Nagamasa entering the camp. "Ah… Nagamasa… Finally…" Nobunaga waved his blade around, giving Nagamasa a "welcome". "Brother… Let this be our last fight."

The two men walked around the camp, in a circle, not letting their guard down… "HAH!" Nagamasa swinged his lancer and dashed forward. Nobunaga did the same and the two met in a duel stance, the man that wins it will earn an advantage. None of them was showing signs of giving in. Yodo stood rooted to the ground and watched in terror.

Nobunaga will eventually win and using this chance, he rapidly attacked Nagamasa, forcing him to fall. With one final blow… Nagamasa is dead… Blood dripped from the blade that sliced his neck… The little girl screamed, she couldn't believe what she just saw, she wished that it was all just a dream, but it was real… Every part of it… Nobunaga turned in respond to the scream and stared blankly at Yodo, the look in his eyes was frightful… Full of………

Oichi rushed forward to carry Yodo, she hugged her mother tightly and cried her heart out…


End file.
